Selfless
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: My version of how episode New Haven Can Wait could have ended. Chuck/Blair, small mention of Serena/Blair and Chuck/Nate. This episode had no Chair and ended on an unhappy note for Chuck and slightly for Blair too. Chuck just needed a hug...


**A.N. Im sure everyone get the feeling that they want to change something about certain GG episodes after watching them again....well I wanted to change the ending of New Haven Can Wait 2.06...particularly because im a Chuck fan and hate seeing him upset!**

* * *

**SELFLESS.**

_Takes place as the gang are leaving Yale university at the end of 2x06 New Haven Can Wait._

Chuck was standing next to his limo, he was about to get in when he spotted Nate with Dan in the distance, talking, laughing.  
He couldn't believe it, that should have been him.

No,

wait, Chuck Bass never compares himself to anyone, especially not a trashy Brooklyn loser like Daniel Humphrey! He didn't care, Nate could befriend the whole of Brooklyn, it didnt make a difference to him.

Ok,

so maybe it hurt, a little, i mean, Chuck did the right thing by his friend, the skull and bones were after Nate, Chuck saved his ass.  
Why couldn't Nate just see that he'd given up association with the most notorious secret society in his defence!  
So what Dan became the victim today, surely its not the first time he became an outcast, why did Nate have to feel sorry for him?!

Chuck sneered whilst watching them, he felt sick to the stomach, how could he have lost the one person that ever meant anything to him, to Dan, and for what being a good friend! That was it, everyone could go fuck themselves, no one gave a damn about him so what was the point wasting his time trying to be good to anyone else, clearly no one deserved his genuineness.

* * *

Serena put her arm around her best friend and playfully pulled down Blair's hat over her forehead. They both giggled as they happily walked towards their limo. Serena let go of Blair as she kindly helped the driver put some of their things into the back of the vehicle.  
Blair smiled at her friend, for a moment she forgot all about their fights, their bitch-fest at the Deen's house, their petty disputes about getting into Yale and their pathetic competitiveness, all of that didnt matter anymore. This was just one of the many sacrifices Serena had made for Blair's happiness and for the sake of their friendship. Sometimes she wished she could be even just a little bit as selfless as Serena was, to be able to overlook all the drama and the circumstances and just be a good person, a good friend, do something good for someone in their moment of hurt and potentially save them from a sleepless night or a "bulimic episode" in her case.

That's what this moment was all about, Serena could! have accepted the Deen's proposal and stolen Blair's dream of Yale but instead Serena chose her friend. Blair may go home optimistic about her chances of getting in to Yale but at least she was certain about her friendship with Serena, Blair could always count on Serena's selflessness to save her from her moment of hurt. She smiled to herself then watched Serena get into the limo, she followed her, but not before taking one last look at her dream. Yale. She looked away, disappointed, wishing she wasnt looking away from her dream for the last time. Something caught her eye.

Chuck Bass.

Great, she could always count on him to ruin a happy moment. He was focusing on something, as if he was hypnotised, she searched his view to see what he was looking at.  
Oh, Nate,

wait,

Nate with Dan!

Great, Nate had finally seen sense and dumped the scoundrel, but for lonely boy?!  
She giggled to herself, it was rather amusing, but then she realised how hurt Chuck would be feeling at seeing his best friend with Dan, that's if Chuck was capable of showing or feeling any sort of human emotion.

Maybe he deserved this, losing all the people who ever cared about him, having no one to ride home with him, no one to talk to, no one to care for him any more, only to stand by and watch him sink in his moment of hurt.

Wait,

Blair thought for a moment ignoring Serena's calls for her to get in the limo,

...selfless act.

"S, listen, you go home, there's something i have to do, ill see you at home ok."

"Woah wait. What do you mean?!" Serena replied, confused by Blair's strange request.

"I just have to do something, ill see you later", was all Blair said as she closed the door of the limo and made her way across the street.

* * *

The last time he was this angry he had a table covered in bottles of scotch to help make him feel better, but there was only a half empty bottle of vodka in his limo today. He forced open the door of the limo and stumbled inside slamming the door closed behind him.

The first thing he did was find the vodka, no need to waste time on a glass, drinking straight from the bottle would be sufficient. He was just about to order his driver to move off but the door swung open and the epitome of beauty graced the seat next to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he sneered.

"Unlike you Bass, visiting Yale and making a good impression is very important to me, i've been waiting for this day all year!" she replied, brushing a chocolate brown lock away from her glowing cheek and rewarding him with a luscious smile.

"I meant, what are you doing in my limo? Didn't you come here with page 6", he teased, even nearing on depression couldn't stop him from toying with his prized possession, not that she belonged to him. Yet.

"If your referring to Serena, she's already on her way home, I told her to leave without me, when..." she stopped,

"when?" he tempted her to continue, capturing her gaze after many attempts at trying to make eye contact.

"when, I noticed your limo."  
There, honesty, she buttered his ego, maybe he needed it after being ousted by the Humphrey.

"and why would that stop you from riding with your best friend?" he asked, curious to why Blair would choose to travel with him instead of Serena.

"Why aren't you with yours?" bringing up Nate was the last thing she wanted to do but maybe their mutual experience of being hurt by their best friends would give them some common ground. To build on.

"he, found alternative company" it was the first time Chuck looked away from Blair.

He really was wounded.

She reminded herself, selfless act, then she took the bottle of vodka out of his hand and put it out of arms reach.

Depriving him of alcohol, only she could get away with that, he was a fool for her, her eloquence, her beauty, her smile, her touch, even the sight of her breathing made him weak. If he could die with the image of Blair Waldorf forever imprinted in his memory, he would die a happy man.

Then she did something he never expected her to do, after everything they had been through, she sat closer to him wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest and curling her legs into his lap.

"Nate will come crawling back to you if he knows what's good for him, if there was anyone who could replace you Chuck, it definitely wouldn't be Dan Humphrey so you have nothing to worry about there!" she closed her eyes and sunk into him, bringing back memories of her first night with Chuck, in this limo. But she wasn't here to reignite memories of the past, she was here for Chuck, to save him in his moment of hurt. Just so that he could sleep in peace tonight knowing that he didn't have to lose faith in caring about someone, so that he could go home happy and unscathed, knowing that he had a friend, usually that friend would be Nate, but tonight it was Blair, regardless of what things would be like tomorrow, at least she was there whilst he needed someone.  
Even though Blair was losing Yale and Chuck was losing Nate, it didn't matter at that moment, because through one selfless act, they weren't alone, not all was lost and today, neither of them would have a sleepless night.

"Driver, take us home." he managed to cough out, then without thinking twice he embraced the angel that had landed in front of him, forgetting all about Nate and the disaster of a day he had, up to now, just grateful to have someone to share the ride home with.

xoxo

* * *

**A.N. **

**After watching this episode again i totally felt bad that Chuck went home hurting when all he did was try to protect and defend Nate, yet Nate goes mad at him and dumps him for Dan! Chuck totally didnt deserve that and i was thinking if only Blair could give him a big hug because that would totally make his day, and so this oneshot was born! I hope yot like it!**

**Please Please Please review and let me know what you think of this oneshot and how you felt about that particular episode!  
**


End file.
